A Day of Fate
by derpwholikesaliens0
Summary: Rin x Len one-shot. Allen Kagamine (or Len as his friends call him) is your typical high school student. But after seeing one particular blonde in the quad one early morning, what could possibly happen? T to be safe!


Yet ANOTHER story from me. I've been out of it for a while, cause school sucks. got some inspiration from school though. (And too much Project Diva)

* * *

I walked into the quad at my high school taking in a wiff of fresh air. I walked throughout the campus, as I can't really find my friends. I decided to sit down on a small brick wall, all alone. All the "cool" kids were around me in their little cliques talking about the latest gossip, all the football players just fucking around really. Then there's lonely me, some nobody at this school. I was lost in thought as I looked around the quad mindlessly until I saw _her._

There she was. I don't know her name, nor her grade, but I didn't care. She was _beautiful._ She had golden blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, and a large poofy white bow placed upon her head. I watched her chat with her friends with that huge bright smile of hers. I never believed in love at first sight, but _damn._ I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, and I was dazing off into space, and felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see my friend Kaito standing next to me.

"Yo"

"Hey", I replied.

The guy in question is pretty childish. Whether it's his odd obsession with ice cream, or the scarf he can never let go of, he's just himself.

"Allen, you know-"

"Idiot, more people know me as Len around here!"

"Sorry dude."

There's Kaito for you. Childish, loves ice cream, and his scarf is his prized posession.

I looked over to her again, a blank stare present on my face. Kaito tapped me on the shoulder once more earning a small jump from me.

"Dude, spacing out or something?"

"It's nothing."

We both went silent until the bell rung, letting us proceed to our classes.

* * *

I sat there, cheek resting on my hand. I was bored of algebra, and so I was just deep in thought. To be honest, I don't really even know what we're supposed to be doing besides the fact there's a worksheet in front of me. I would've flown off into thought for longer, but then my teacher cleared her throat.

"Allen, please don't be dosing off in class. You have work to do."

"I prefer Len..." I mumbled.

After that, I picked up my pencil and began working on the problems on the line.

 _Is y=4x-3 in slope intercept form?_

 _"Easy"_ I thought. _"Yes"._

Later, the teacher revealed that I was correct.

I couldn't stop thinking about that girl. Blonde hair, cerulean eyes, and the poofy white bow in her hair. It does remind of a bunny though.

* * *

I got my food and sat with my usual crew. Kaito, Gackupo, Mikuo, and Oliver. We were all talkative as usual, well except for me.

"Something troubling you Len?" asked Mikuo with concern.

"It's nothing really", I replied.

"Well, it doesn't seem like 'nothing' to me."

The other guys joined in.

"I'm fine guys, sheesh!" I kinda shouted irritated at them.

Kaito grabbed my shoulder and looked me in the eyes.

"No you're not Len. Tell us what's up."

"Okay, okay, I will, sheesh."

I took a deep breath and began to explain about _her._

"So you like her, but you've only seen her today?" asked Oliver.

"I dunno, she just caught my attention..." "There's just an appeal from her. I honestly don't know what the appeal is though."

"So our Allen has a love interest huh?" chimed in Gackupo.

"I prefer _Len_ thank you."

Ignoring my last statement, he went on to ask, "So what does she look like?"

"Kinda short, blonde hair, hair clips and a bow."

All of the guys looked at me strangely.

"Sadly, I don't know that person", said Mikuo. "I really wish I could help Len."

"Same here Len. I don't know either." "Nothing rings a bell", said Kaito.

Well, there goes another way of finding out who she is. Plus, why does some random girl I don't even know make my heart beat do fast? It's really odd, and I just can't deny she's cute, but there's much more than that... AndI don't know what. I just wanna gab and pull out all of my hair at this point. AGH!

* * *

I had just started walking home from Cross-Country Practice. My house is literally 5-7 minutes away depending where I go, so I can wake up a bit later and go home quickly. Ahh, the benefits. It's about 5 in the evening, and the sun is setting in the sky. It's a beautiful orange. Then, I thought of that girl. I don't know why, but I felt way too attracted to her to begin with. As I drifted off into thought, I didn't really watch where I was walking. That was when I bumbed into an unknown figure.

"Watch it will 'ya?"

"I'm so sorry!", said a girl's voice.

I looked up to the person speaking.

Speak of the devil...

It was _her._

Why now of all times?

"N-no, i-it's alright", I stuttered standing up, heart rate increasing.

She helped me pick up all of the things I had dropped on the ground from the little encounter. When she wasn't looking, I decided to examine her features a little more.

 _"Whoa, she's even more beautiful up close..."_ I thought.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and finished picking up my things with her. After that, she stood up and got ready to leave.

"Hehe, sorry for all the trouble", said the girl sheepishly.

"It's alright, things happen."

We were about to part ways, until I remembered one thing.

"Oh, wait!"

She stopped.

"Yeah?"

"What is you name? Mine is Allen Kagamine, but I prefer Len for short."

she looked at me for a moment and the responded, "Rina Kagami. I prefer Rin though." "Seeya around I guess."

"You too", I responded.

After that, I rushed home, and went into my bed and snuggled into my pillow pet, drifting off to my usual after school nap, thinking about 'Rin'...

* * *

I'm done now guys. I haven't wrote ANY stories in a while, so I decided to throw out this little one-shot for you all. I really hope you enjoyed it. This is derp, signing off.


End file.
